clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lightsaber
Crystals There is no such as a "focused crystal", lightsabers use focusing crystals both words are the noun. Focusing is part of the name it's not a verb. Once Bane you're incorrect although I'm sure you'll never actually consider that as a possibility regardless of any litany of evidence which can be produced. 08:00, November 20, 2012 (UTC) *I've never claimed to be perfect :), but in this case, the current version is correct. You must not have seen the context around those words. I personally believe "...which focused crystals to create a beam of energy that became the lightsaber blade." is much better, grammatically, than, "...which focusing crystals to create a beam of energy that became the lightsaber blade." Bane7670 (talk) 14:54, November 20, 2012 (UTC) **No the point iss that they are not "focused" crystal they are "focusing" crystals. The terms in this case are not interchangeable. The word "focusing" in this case is party of the name of the item, it is part of the noun thus you can not change its tenses, it's not a verb. Yes both are crystals(focused and focusing) however they are not the same. The word "focusing" describes the type of crystal, a focused crystal would be a crystal that has been condensed, purified, etc.... a focused crystal is one that has been focused. A focusing crystal is one which focuses. It is the same as a magnifying glass. Do we say "magnified glass" ? No because that would be completely different, it would be a different object. 10:37, November 21, 2012 (UTC) ***You still seem to be missing the context entirely. This page does not mention the noun focusing crystals at all. Focused is used as a verb here. Bane7670 (talk) 17:23, November 21, 2012 (UTC) ****That is a problem as it is technically inaccurate since the crystals don't generate or create the blade they focus the energy, you have to add something in there to make that legit. It has to say crystals focused or in which crystals focused since the verb has to come after the noun here it goes with. You could say where energy focused by crystals......where crysals focused energy......what is being focused is the subject of the sentence 11:19, November 22, 2012 (UTC) *****I'm afraid that's where you are mistaken. It is not possible for a Lightsaber blade to form without the crystal; the crystals create the blade as they are attuned to the Force-user. There are two crystals in a Lightsaber: the primary crystal, and the focusing crystal (which was not seen in the previous "Young Jedi" arc). Bane7670 (talk) 03:07, November 25, 2012 (UTC) *****''"High levels of energy generated by a high-output Diatium power cell was unleashed through a series of focusing lenses and energizers that converted the energy into plasma.[31] The plasma was projected through a set of focusing crystals '''that lent the blade its properties and allowed for the adjustment of blade length and power output. The '''ideal number of crystals was three, though only one was required.[9]'Once '''focused by the crystals, the plasma was sent through a series of field energizers and modulation circuitry within the emitter matrix that further focused it," -http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Lightsaber#Mechanics_and_specifications for more info. The point is that they do not create the energy for the blade as your statements suggests once again crystals merely focus the energy they do not create it. This is easily rectified by switching two little words. Change "focused" to "focusing" and move it after the word "crystal". Boom, done, easy. They are not focused crystals they are focusing crystals. P.S. all the crystals used in constructing lightsabers are focusing crystals. 10:04, November 26, 2012 (UTC)' ******Point taken, except for the focusing crystals. The statement saying there are two different crystals in a Lightsaber (primary and focusing) is correct. And since you still seem to be incapable of recognizing the context around that word, this discussion is over. Bane7670 (talk) 17:52, November 26, 2012 (UTC)